Yescek Shadowlight (character)
Overveiw Yescek Shadowlight is a fully equipped Level 90 Dark Side Jedi, Emperor's Hand (In-Character), Ace Inquisition pilot, Imperial General on the Starsider server. He can generally be found hanging around the Mos Eisley Metro (Starport, Bazaar, & Cantina). Equipment includes the following: *99% 5th Gen Lightsaber #5 Ancient Flawless Kryat Pearls #Lava Crystal *5-Piece 35's Suit *5-Piece Dark Fury Set *Cloak Of Hate *Belt Of Bodo Baas *Full PuP set *Capped Breath Of Heaven *Capped Rancor Aid *Dented IG-88 Droid Head *Mustafar Injector *Lair Crystal *Shard Of Retaliation *Biological Focus Crystal *Synapse Focus Crystal *Imperial Flag *Mynock Familiar *DE-10 Pistol (Heat) *Flamethrower (VERY Useful) *Starlight Carbine *Vortex Rifle Roleplay In Character Information Name: Yescek Shadowlight Height: 5'11" Weight: 220 lbs Date Of Birth: 26 BBY Planet Of Birth: Onderon Outstanding Warrants: None Innoculations: All Licence {Entry #1} Weapon Make: DE-10 Pistol Serial Number: QAMQKUEU {Entry #2} Weapon Make: Flamethrower Serial Number: UQ48L41A {Entry #3} Weapon Make: Starlight Carbine Serial Number: EUQ6329B {Entry #4} Weapon Make: Vortex Rifle Serial Number: BAUMF781 All above information is listed in the character's Identification Chip. Out Of Character Information Yescek Shadowlight is an Emperor's Hand currently serving as an operative & pilot for the Inquisition. Character has next to no force powers, save for Force Speed (Which is much more of an instinctive thing than a deliberate use of the force, this is a good example of it) & some moderately-strong telekinetic ability. The left glove's palm contains an emitter capable of expending electrical charges up to 10 Mega-Volts in a single blast, or up to 10 Mega-Volts in a radial effect. Use of any form of heal is explained by bacta-packs suspended inside his armor that are designed to begin releasing bacta directly into his bloodstream as wounds are inflicted. The armor itself is equipped with multiple sensors to detect injury. All these systems are controlled from the belt, which triples as a high voltage UPS (Uninterruptable Power Supply) and a stealth field generator, as well as powering all the other systems in his armor. He carries a lightsaber, which he has named Umbra Mucro Incendia, which means Shadow's Sword Of Fire. He usually wears plainclothes over the armor to conceal it, and because of this carries his saber in an interior breast pocket of his coat. His starfighter was an old ETA-2 Actis Interceptor named Shadow's Eye, until he was shot down in it over Kashyyyk during the incident with Colonel Heran. He was then permitted to replace it with another antique which he modified, a Belbullab-22 named Shadow's Roar, ''which survived until it too was incapacitated in orbit over Tatooine. It was towed in and rebuilt, however he was still assigned a new vessle. His current fighter is a more standard Imperial ship, a Royal Guard Interceptor constructed as a miscommunication of order numbers. This ship has been cristened, ''Shadow's Soul. He has also currently been, until construction of his YE-4 Gunship is complete, temporarily assigned a VT-49 Decimator called Shadow's Blade for special assignments. Significant Acheivments Has solo'ed the Sher Kar Has solo'ed the Geonosian Biolab Has solo'ed the Corellian Corvette Instance (All three badges) Has killed a DJM 100% unbuffed (Aside from focus, 5-piece, 2-piece, & JEDI skill related) Has solo'ed the Imperial Themepark Non-Roleplay Activity Non-RP activities mostly include: *Participating in the City Invasions (Mostly at Keren) *Searching for rare loot *Running Treasure Maps *Taking newbie pilots up to Nova Orion to grind on T6 Blacksun pirates *Heroic Instance runs *Randomness *And, of course, PvP Screenshots Category:Player characters